


Yeah, right.

by Sersi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Please don't take this seriously., Two idiots being idiots.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sersi/pseuds/Sersi
Summary: Trunks doesn't believe that Goten goes on dates.





	1. You've been called out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is livid.

Since like, forever, Trunks could remember telling Goten what to do. Don’t worry, he never told him to do anything strange or creepy. Trunks was a very spoiled kid, son of the richest family on the planet and Goten was his best friend. Goten was sweet, innocent, gullible and _way_ too docile. Whenever Trunks told Goten something, even a flat-out lie, he believed him without hesitation. He remembered offering Goten toys as kids every time he hurt his feelings and Goten jumped at the prospect of being able to _choose_ his toys, forgetting about every mean thing his lavender-haired friend did or said. 

They were always side by side, attached at the hip, and sometimes conjoined in an arrogant Fusion their fathers usually scolded them for. Trunks was used to having Goten’s smaller body beside his own, used to the heat of a fellow half-Saiyan, used to having someone agree with him on everything. 

So, when Goten started drifting away from him, talking about girls, going on ‘dates’, he couldn’t believe it. Goten was his best friend, a lifelong partner he did _everything_ with. For christ’s sake, he took baths with Goten and his dad like a million times. His own father, Vegeta, refused to join them, probably because of his stinkin’ pride. 

You’d think after seeing someone’s dad’s junk, you’d be inseparable or something. 

Goten was constantly talking about dates filling his schedule. He even turned down sparring because of dates. Whenever Goten fought with his dad, he pulled his punches. Trunks noticed, Goku noticed, and every other Z-fighter noticed, too. He was turning soft because of a few chicks!

Trunks would have accused him of lying, but he’d heard him on the phone with one of his ‘dates’ before. 

He didn’t like hearing Goten talk to _some girl_ the way he did, especially because he’d never talked to _him_ like that. 

The first time Trunks brought up his concerns, it was late on a Saturday and Goten was laying down on his bed while Trunks worked on his computer at his desk. 

“Ten,”

“Mm?” Goten hummed in acknowledgment, biting into the snack cake he’d grabbed from the cupboard in the Briefs kitchen. He turned the page of his manga, and looked over to his best friend. 

Trunks stopped typing for a few seconds to glance over his shoulder, looking at his lounging friend. “Do you love me?”

“Yes!” Goten answered happily, eyes crinkled and lips stretched in a smile. “Of course I do!” He was a little smarter than his father, so he knew the meaning of that word! He loved Trunks a bunch, since they’re best friends and he couldn’t imagine using that word to describe his feelings for just anyone.

But that didn’t seem quite as satisfying to Trunks, seeing as he propped his chin up with his knuckles against his chin and drawled a noise Goten could barely hear. Trunks started using just his index finger to type a word or two in his document before exhaling through his nostrils and looking over to Goten. 

“Do you know what I mean by love?”

He challenged his friend’s words, instead of just taking what he could get; his first mistake.

Goten took another bite of his cake and chewed thoughtfully. “By love?” He repeated and licked cream filling from his lips. “What else does love mean?” The teenager was confused, shoving another piece of pastry between his lips and closing his eyes. Trunks grit his teeth behind pursed lips, pressing hard on his keyboard. Goten was innocent, but not nearly as innocent as he used to be because he’s been mackin' on girls all this time, right? The little bastard goes on dates like they’re going out of style and he’s always leaving Trunks in the dust now! Why wouldn’t he know the meaning of the word love?

On top of that, why would he say yes to such a weird question?

As Trunks scraped his brain for answers, complete with scratching his lavender hair with dull nails and pressing down on a key until the letter repeated a dozen times, Goten was turning onto his side and staring at him. “Trunks, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You stopped speed typing like you usually do, and you’re making a really strange noise.”

Trunks opened his eyes and stared at his word document, gaping at the letter _K_ filling half a page. 

He started furiously pressing backspace, even though he could just highlight and erase everything at once. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Goten. I’m gonna be fine.” 

“But you don’t _look_ fine!” 

Trunks was practically in shock here! Any other time he told Goten not to worry about something, he immediately closed his yap or agreed with him. He was used to Goten moving on in the blink of an eye in the same way that his father usually said Goten’s dad did. But Goten was hanging onto this issue, worrying about him and trying to see if he was going to be okay, and all Trunks wanted to do was sock him one good time in the face, knock him out, and take off running!

He didn’t do that, though. Instead, he made his second mistake. 

“Why does it matter, Goten?! I told you that I’m fine. What’s your problem? You usually listen to me without question, but now you’re annoying me about this? And where do you even go with all these stupid broads, huh? I know you like the back of my hand, Goten, there’s no freakin’ way you’re going on a million dates with _girls_!” 

Trunks had an outburst. It was a humongous mistake, and before he realized that he’d said all of it, Goten had already sat up at the edge of the bed, and batted his lashes. There was a familiar wateriness in his huge obsidian eyes, and his lips were wobbling like he was going to start shooting out crocodile tears and Trunks didn’t know what to do!

“L-look, Ten, I didn’t mean to say all of that, I…”

“What the heck?! Of course you meant to say it-- you said it!” Goten yelled back.

“It’s not my fault you’re acting like a total freak all the time now! You don’t even like sparring anymore, who doesn’t like sparring?!” 

“What’s wrong with acting like a freak?! If I can find something to do in between the days you _choose_ to talk to me in favor of doing stupid Capsule Corp stuff, what’s the big whoop?!” 

“What?! I spend all of my free time with you!”

“No, you spend all of it on the computer!”

“Trunks, Goten, stop screaming or I’m comin’ in there!” Bulma warned from her place down the hall and in the kitchen. 

The two idiots were having a screaming match loud enough for Bra to hear all the way in her bedroom, and for Vegeta to catch the tail end of and immediately turn around and leave the house, lest he be called in to pick a side. 

The pair of half-idiots went quiet enough to hear a church mouse, embarrassed.

Trunks cupped his mouth to whisper-scream.

“I know you’re not going on dates, Goten!” Trunks pushed his desk chair back, standing up to his full height and glaring at his best friend. 

“How in the world could you possibly know that?” Goten spat back, volume back at 100. He frowned crookedly, gripping at the duvet on the bed he was sitting on. 

“I know everything about you, doofus! You’re my best friend. You can’t hide anything from me.” As Trunks was explaining his answer, his voice was gradually getting quieter. He went from screaming to his inside voice to a murmur before he realized that Goten and him were screaming for the same thing. “I know you can’t be going on dates because you have me.” Trunks said plainly, and dropped back down onto his swivel chair. Goten couldn’t believe his freakin’ ears. Trunks was being more open with him now than he’d been in years! Years! 

“You don’t think I’m going on dates because I have you?” Goten asked, tipping his head to the side. Trunks nodded. 

“Is that because I love you?”

Trunks nodded, again. 

Goten was starting to understand Trunks’ idea of love a lot better now. He was starting to understand his friend’s outbursts, and his anger. The only problem? Goten didn’t understand himself. 

Goten smoothed out the wrinkled duvet beneath him. 

“I don’t go on stupid dates.” Goten admitted, narrowing his eyes and kicking at the air. 

“I thought that if I kept busy while you were busy, I’d be happy but I think it just makes me angrier because I wanna be with you.” Goten was honest, more honest than Trunks and that made Trunks stiffen visibly and turn in his swivel chair until he was facing his monitor. No way! There’s _no way in Hell_ Goten just said he wanted to be with him! 

Trunks cleared his throat and kept his fist near his mouth as he glanced at Goten. “Is that because you love me?” 

“Yes! I love you, Trunks!” Goten repeated, smiling from ear to ear with his eyes closed. Every time Goten affirmed his feelings, Trunks felt mushy inside and in any other situation, he might have called that _gross_ but he liked hearing the pure, sweet Goten say the word ‘love’ to him. 

“Ne, Goten, can I kiss you?” 

Goten smiled. “It makes more sense to ask if we can kiss, Trunks!” 

Trunks sucked his teeth and turned his head to glare at his computer screen again. “Tch, I think the way I said it is fine.” Once again, Trunks was freakin’ losing it! He didn’t want to admit it, but Goten sort of had a mind of his own, huh? He wasn’t like a baby duckling that imprinted on Trunks anymore. He wasn’t like two feet tall anymore. He was his own person. 

“Besides, we’ve kissed plenty of times! What makes now different?” Goten asks curiously, poking his index finger to his lip in mock-thought. Trunks grumbled, remember their childhood and sticky, sugary lipped kisses under the dinner table, and every time he kissed Goten to make him laugh. Obviously that was completely different because they weren’t kissing like in the movies! No tongue, no embracing, nothing! Part of the would’ve-been-heir wished Goten would just forget those weird kisses.

But for some reason, he never did. He just took them in stride and occasionally reminded Trunks about them by talking, since talking meant Trunks had to look at his lips. He had to look at them and imagine having them part to welcome his tongue and— 

“Trunks!” Goten called, and brought his best friend back to reality. He pushed off of the bed and moved closer to Trunks, shaking a few stray strands of his own shaggy black hair out of his eyes. He leaned down, placing his hands on Trunks’ shoulders and pecked him, chastely connecting their lips and holding his face there for five seconds more than usual before he leaned back. “There! Do you feel better now?” Goten asked curiously, smiling at Trunks.

Trunks wrapped his fingers around Goten’s wrist and pulled him in closer. “Sit on my lap, Goten.” Trunks suggested, giving him ample space on his two thighs, or at least he thought there was enough space. Like, seriously, he’s a terrible judge of these things. For a split second, Goten made a face. This was unlike Goten, since he smiled through everything unless he’d been hit too hard or fallen on his ass. 

What was he thinking about? 

Goten sighed and turned around to sit on Trunks’ lap like a chair. The second his butt met thighs, Bulma swung the bedroom door open, holding a tray with snacks and drinks. 

“You boys stopped fussing when I asked you to, and you didn’t bring the house down with roughhousing yet, so I thought I’d bring you some snacks to—“ Bulma froze, smile still etched on her remarkably young-but-could-afford-to-be-younger face. Her eyes slowly opened and she realized she’d walked in on her son and Goten having...a moment? 

Since words escaped her, she set the tray down on the floor behind the door and slowly backed out, closing the door of Trunks’ room right after. Goten’s heart was pounding hard and his butt was tingling! Snacks! But he was embarrassed and confused! But there were snacks!

Trunks rolled his eyes.

“She never knocks.” He complained. 

“Say Trunks, is sitting on someone’s lap important to you or something?” 

“What? No. That’d be really lame, Ten.” 

“Hmm.”


	2. I guess we'll train.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans.

The sun was setting, painting everything in red and orange. Goku and Vegeta were in front of Capsule Corp. waiting for Trunks and Goten to arrive. Trunks was coming from University and Goten was coming from Gohan’s house. From Goku and Vegeta’s perspective, Goten and Trunks were spending a lot less time together. They were inseparable for years and now ‘education’ was ripping them in half. Chi-Chi was constantly nagging Goten over his grades, even though he’d been home-schooled and Trunks was studying in preparation for taking over CC. Bulma was constantly in Vegeta’s ear over Trunks’ responsible attitude towards that. She believed Trunks was destined to take her place in the business. Goten didn’t really have an opinion on school, preferring to waste time flirting with girls and eating Gohan out of house and home. Regardless of reasons, both half-saiyans were slacking in their training, and Vegeta believed their bodies would deteriorate like this. 

Goten landed in front of his father and best friend’s dad, stamping earth with his boots. “Dad, Vegeta!” He greets, smiling from ear to ear. Goku flashed his nearly identical one. “Goten!” The half-saiyan folds his arms behind his head leisurely and glanced up to the sky, looking for any trace of a lavender head of hair. “Trunks isn’t here, huh? He’s usually a lot quicker than I am in the sky!” Goten kept his head pointed upwards as Goku and Vegeta exchanged looks. 

Trunks arrived a few minutes later, looking very concerned to see his Father standing in close proximity to Goku. He dropped down, scratching his cheek with an index finger. “Hey…” Trunks looked between Goku and Vegeta, quirking a lavender eyebrow upwards. “D-did someone die?” He was used to hearing bad news every time he was asked to meet up with his Father. They rarely spend time together, save for sparring and promised visits to amusement parks and festivals. Vegeta wasn’t really a fan of recreational activities. Goku laughed nervously and used a large, heavy hand to palm at his nape. “No, everyone’s alive! You’re here for another reason, guys!” 

A bead of sweat formed on Trunks’ forehead and he exhaled a sigh through barely-clenched teeth. “Are one of _you_ going to die?” He asked, surveying both of the Saiyans’ reactions to his question. Goku smiled warily and looked over to Vegeta, nervous to hear his reaction to his son’s prodding. A vein pulsed on Vegeta’s temple and he folded his arms over his narrow torso. 

“No! Enough. Kakarot will explain.” Vegeta didn’t really want to leave a responsibility like ‘explaining’ _anything_ to Kakarot, but he also didn’t want to admit some of the things Kakarot was going to be telling their sons. His pride was like a snake in the bushes waiting to bite his ankles. 

Goku grinned, dropping his hand to fall at his side. “I was thinkin’ that we’d need you guys to protect the Earth someday. We won’t be here forever, one day dragon balls won’t be able to bring us back! So you need to get stronger, and take our place.” 

Goten and Trunks were going through a myriad of facial expressions as Goku explained. Eventually, Goten spoke up, balling his hands into fists and frowning deeply. “Huh?! That’s not fair! Shouldn’t Gohan be hearin’ this stuff too?” 

The strongest man on the planet smiled apologetically at Goten. “We thought of that! But Gohan has a family, and even though Pan’s doin’ plenty of punching and kickin’, I can’t ask _her_ to protect the planet.” Well, he could, but he’d probably just hear a lot of babbling. Vegeta simply closed his eyes and tipped his head forward, using his silence as a way of expressing he agreed with Kakarot. Goku glanced over to Vegeta before continuing to speak. “You two are super strong, you know! I still remember showing you Super Saiyan 3, you guys did the same thing I did just from lookin’ at me. You worked together and _proved_ you’d be best for this! You guys were teeny tiny and even Piccolo was pushed back by your power. Give us this, okay?” Goku was pretty chatty, explaining everything. He didn’t use a lot of big words like Vegeta might have, and didn’t try to scold them into doing anything like Piccolo might. Instead, he was praising them and asking for their help. 

Vegeta grunted. 

Goku sweat-dropped and glanced at Trunks. 

“Trunks, you’re stronger than you know.” He didn’t want to compare their Trunks to the Trunks from the future that came back to save everyone from the Androids. He didn’t want to compare Trunks to the sword-wielding Trunks that saved their lives, strong enough to take on loads of bad guys on his own. This Trunks might be very _spoiled_ and preferred having an allowance, but he still had potential. He could learn to use a sword! Gohan could teach him, and Piccolo could help! 

Goku glanced at Goten. Formerly his mini-me, Goten grew up into a handsome young man, and even changed his hairstyle to avoid being mistaken for his father. A very smart decision, seeing as any old alien could fall from the sky looking to end Goku’s life and Goten could get caught in the crossfire. Goku smiled at his boy, and Goten smiled back, smiling just came naturally to both of them. “Goten, you achieved Super Saiyan before me _and_ Gohan. And you know what? The world needs kind people like you.” Goten blushed, and began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Thanks, Dad!” 

Goku grinned. “No problem!”

“So--” 

Vegeta interjected, taking a step ahead of Kakarot. “You’ll be training together again. You’ll have a week to achieve Super Saiyan Rage in your fused form, and another two weeks to achieve Super Saiyan 4 separately.” 

Goten scratched his head. “Super Saiyan 4? Th-that’s not real, right?” 

Trunks vehemently shook his head. “Can’t be. I’ve never heard of Super Saiyan 4.”

Goku giggled behind his teeth and Vegeta glared at everyone in the vicinity. “It’s real, you idiots!” 

Goten closed his eyes. “Okay, it’s _real_ , but can we really ‘achieve’ it.” Goten made a point of mocking Vegeta’s voice when he said achieve, making Trunks laugh and Goku cover his mouth with his hand to _hide_ his laughter. Vegeta didn’t like being taunted by children! Trunks and Goten being older didn’t really make him feel like the two brats were any more mature, either. Vegeta grumbled under his breath about ‘buffoons’ before he finally decided to explain his thought process. 

“I suggested you achieve a Rage form in advance because you can only reach Super Saiyan 4 after gaining full control of your ape form.” 

Now _this_ was a head scratcher for the younger pair of Saiyan men. Goten poked his lips out, index finger against his cheek. “Ape form? We don’t have ape forms, right?” 

Trunks shook his head. 

Goten slapped his hand hard against his own lower back. “Mama had my tail removed when I was still a baby.” He slapped his palm flat against Trunks’ lower back next. “Trunks doesn’t have one, either.” He notes. Goku actually hadn’t noticed before, Goten and Trunks’ missing tails. 

After staring at both of their sons, he finally made a thoughtful noise and slapped a fist against an open palm. “Ah! I see, I see! Vegeta, I don’t think Goten and Trunks can do that!” He said, mouth forming an O as he looked at his rival. 

Vegeta sucked his teeth. “Che!” He wouldn’t say that he also hadn’t noticed their missing tails, even as infants, but everything was starting to make a lot more sense. 

Goten began laughing, sounding a lot like Goku. 

This time Goku was grumbling. “You guys have never felt weird durin’ a full moon?” He asked, curiously. 

Goten looked over to Trunks, waiting for his answer before he’d say his own. Trunks folded his arms over his chest, looking a lot like his Father. He turned his head, staring at any random speck of dirt on the ground. “Sometimes.” He wasn’t going to tell everyone he’d have strange aches and pains during full moons because he’d have to explain in detail and would embarrassing himself in the process. 

His dark-haired counterpart was eager to discuss this topic! “Yes!” Goten clasped his hands together, lacing his fingers. “One time, y’know, y’know, I bit---” 

“Goten, don’t!” 

Trunks cut in, quick as anything, to stop his lifelong friend from talking. 

Goten blinked innocently, turning his head to look at his friend. “No?” 

Trunks nodded his head. 

Vegeta would have been more inquisitive, but he really didn’t care at all about any of this, seeing as everyone wanted to make him believe Super Saiyan 4 didn’t exist anymore. Goku, though, he made a face he rarely made and hummed for a second longer than he intended and Trunks could feel heat surging through his face, completely ruining his super cool façade. His hands came up to wave in front of his face defensively. “W-wait, listen, before you get any weird ideas, Goten was just trying to say he bit his tongue!” Which he _should_ have did before he decided to tell their **parents** about something as silly as a nip during a full moon. 

_Trunks and Goten spent most full moons together in the form of outdoor sleepovers. Camping under a starry sky with tons of snacks, games, and each other was funnest! Their tails weren’t a problem, because of early removal after birth. Goten had a lot more trouble resisting his strange urges, likely because his father was a Third Class and Trunks’ father was a Saiyan Prince. One night under those same stars, Goten sank his teeth into Trunks’ skin, in the junction between his neck and shoulder and vigorously rubbed his body against him in a way he didn’t understand for years. Goten occupied his lap, fitting like a puzzle piece, and Trunks allowed a bonding process neither of them talked about for, again, years._

Now, in present time, Goten was trying to talk about it. 

Trunks wouldn’t have any of that! 

Goku nodded. “I understand! I bite my tongue a lot when I’m eating! I’d swallow the darn thing if it wasn’t stuck in there!” He started laughing from his chest and everyone just _allowed_ him. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“You’re training. My decision is final.” 

“But Dad, I really don’t-”

“ _Final_!”

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are idiots, I'm sorry I couldn't take this seriously even if I wanted to.


End file.
